


Slow Down

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Gambler [14]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Fluff, It's Okay George, It's Okay To Feel Sad Sometimes, M/M, Staying In Bed, Sundays, precious babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slow down, we’ve got time left to be lazy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

Mitchell looked up slowly, drowsy despite himself, and frustrated slightly that he could not sleep. George was standing from the bed they had shared from that night, and this was no way to act on a Sunday morning. Mitchell reached out and grasped his hand.

“Hey. Come back here.” Mitchell tugged on George’s hand slightly. “Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a million errands to do today, Mitchell, come on.” George pulled weakly at his hand, clearly not wanting to leave. “I had a plan for the day.”

“Now you have a new one. Come back.” Mitchell tugged again, and George came back this time. “There you go. Back under the covers with you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” George murmured, letting himself be covered with the blankets. He pressed himself closer to Mitchell and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped him involuntarily.

“Now, isn’t this better than going out?” Mitchell said softly into George’s hair. His hand was tracing patterns absentmindedly into the werewolf’s chest, and George ignored how quiet Mitchell’s chest was as he let his breathing even out.

“I suppose so.” George conceded. Mitchell laughed, a wonderful sound that was too often absent, and George reveled in it.

“You _know_ so.” Mitchell corrected, still laughing. “Slow down, George. We’ve got lives to live here.”

“Don’t we just.” George said quietly, falling back asleep in a minute or two.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
